


One Shot Prompts for Spellwell, Madam Spellman, and Zarie: Need Only Apply

by JUJUChick30



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, I'm bored in quarantine till May, Threesome - F/F/F, ff and fff pairings only, help me help you, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUJUChick30/pseuds/JUJUChick30
Summary: Shoot me some prompts and I will post them here only doing one shots and the pairings above!
Relationships: Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Marie LaFleur/Zelda Spellman, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 37
Kudos: 52





	1. Send Me Those Prompts

Alright, my stay at home has been extended till May 4th so even though I have ideas I want to see what you guys have been wanting to see. So give me scenarios, various things that must be present in the story, the pairing/s anything!

Things I will not write:

Incest...(DON'T ASK, GET HELP!)  
Rape...(I will do mentions of past experiences but will not personally write a rape scene)  
Abuse...(Again, will make mentions but I am not wanting this to be filled with that so nope)  
Quarantine...(Please, stop writing these things right now)

Things I will write:

Fluff  
Smut  
Enemy's to Friends  
Various tropes  
Meet Cutes  
And More...  
All the good things we like to read especially right now we need good stuff so comment with what you want to read, when it is done I will let you know and upload it here. If you want one of my stories updated, comment there about updating it and I do promise I am working on ALL of my stories and at this rate they will all be finished shortly.


	2. She Keeps Me Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MamboSpellman asked for a Zarie fic with one of my favorite tropes...soulmates and soul marks. Takes place after the kiss.  
> Let me know what you all think!

Zelda climbed into her bed with a groan it had been a long day, fighting off Pagans, Sabrina going to Hell, Sabrina returning from Hell the only thing that she had felt she had control over was kissing Marie just an hour ago at the Academy. Looking up at the ceiling Zelda could get the kiss out of her mind it felt like coming home like it just made sense, even knowing she was in control there was this underlying compulsion to be near the woman it was overwhelming and something Zelda had never felt. Rolling over Zelda groaned at the sight of the clock how was it three in the morning already, standing up Zelda decided she might as well just be up getting dressed Zelda caught something in the morning walking over and turning so her back was facing the mirror Zelda gasped.

A soul mark Zelda had heard of them but the type of which she had been raised as usually never got them unless, they their soulmate hadn’t sold their soul to the Dark Lord. Gasping this time louder it dawned on Zelda that Marie was the only viable person it could be, it would explain the draw to be near her the almost suffocating need to be with the woman. Gulping Zelda slipped her black silk slip on then put on her dress pants, soon followed by the sheer dark green button up blouse. Making sure her clothes were tucked in and perfect Zelda looked back at the mirror, she had a soulmate something she never thought would happen but here she was.

All she knew was that she couldn’t fight it, for the first time Zelda couldn’t fight this she had fought into and out of relationships of all kinds but this time if she fought, she would die and so would Marie. Applying her makeup and perfume Zelda just tried to go about her usual business, walking out of her room and down the stairs Zelda felt different like there was whole new world of knowledge. Shaking it off Zelda tried to steel herself before entering the kitchen, but the moment she walked in she knew that Hilda knew something was up. Of course, Hilda would pick up on something remaining silent Zelda walked over to the table and picked up one of her news papers and started her day just like any other, leaving for the Academy later in a huff Zelda couldn’t believe it did everyone know something was going on.

Stepping into the Academy Zelda went straight to her now office, tossing her bag onto the couch as she begun to pace the width of the office. How would she tell Marie? That thought caused Zelda to stop, if she a former Satanic Witch knew what a soulmate mark was then surely a Catholic Voodoo Priestess would know which meant Marie most likely saw the mark this morning or last night. Gulping, Marie hadn’t called and wasn’t here at her office maybe she was going to ignore it or maybe she didn’t want to be soul mated with her. That last thought caused Zelda to sit, of course that was the only explanation why would anyone want to be tied to her?

Before Zelda could stop herself, she was pouring herself a drink, the one thing about Faustus she truly liked was he had great taste in liquor. Gulping down a glass Zelda poured another and then another, taking the third filled tumbler Zelda went over to the couch and sat down not stopping the tears as they fell. She could hear Faustus’s taunts in her mind, all the things he would say to her while under the Caligari Spell. Taking another drink Zelda continued to cry, polishing off her drink she set the glass on the floor and laid on the couch curled up into a ball not carrying if her clothes wrinkle.

So, lost in her own despair and pain she didn’t hear the light footsteps or light tinkling of Marie’s jewelry, she only noticed Marie when she opened her eyes and saw the woman looking at her with such concern. Unable to stop herself Zelda cried and fell into Marie’s strong arms as she held closely and sang in French softly, the time passed slowly and soon Marie was sitting on the couch and Zelda had her head lying in her lap the one of the woman’s hands rubbing softly at her arm while the other was running the fingers of the hands through her hair.

“What has you so troubled, Ma Cherie?”

Feeling her lip tremble Zelda tried to fight crying again, was Marie oblivious to what had happened or was she truly not aware? Sitting up slowly Zelda looked at Marie, all of a sudden feeling self-conscious knowing her face was blotching and her make up ruined she quickly stood and went towards the mirror in the office. As Zelda fixed her hair and makeup she watched as Marie stood from the couch and walked halfway towards her to only stop a sadden expression taking over her beautiful features, she looked as if she was contemplating her next words.

“Zelda?” Her heart stopped; her stomach dropped everything stopped. Turning Zelda looked at Marie and felt her heart breaking into a million pieces. “If you regret the kiss, we do not have to mention it…”

“I don’t regret the kiss.”

Silence. Marie closed the distance and took Zelda’s hands into her own, her eyes pleading for answers.

“Then what is wrong, Ma Cherie seeing you in this angoisse it hurts me so?”

“You do not know?” Zelda looked at Marie with confusion how did she not know about the mark?

Marie shook her head and stepped closer to Zelda moving her hands to Zelda’s shoulders. “Ma Cherie, I do not.”

“I…I woke up this morning and there was a mark on my back.”

“Are you alright? Do you feel ill?”

Shaking her head and smiling lightly as one of Marie’s wrists was on her forehead. “No nothing like that,” Marie removed her wrist and looked into her eyes waiting for the rest of Zelda’s sentence. “It was a soul mark, the only new person that I have been in contact with has been you unless I am wrong and you did awaken to one.”

“I am sorry, Ma Cherie…” Not waiting for Marie to finish Zelda pulled away from the woman sat down at her desk and begun shifting through papers. As she looked through papers, she heard Marie move towards her, a hand moved one of the papers in her hands down to the desk slowly. Looking to her side Zelda watched as Marie kneeled down and smiled at her. “If you had let me finish you would have heard that I was sorry because I hadn’t looked at myself in a mirror, in case you didn’t notice there are no mirrors in the desecrated church.”

She couldn’t answer instead she looked into Marie’s eyes and felt a sense of calm start to hold her, Marie maintained eye contact as she stood up slowly and begun moving the thing straps of her sleeves down her shoulders. “You said it was on your back?” Zelda nodded her eyes staying on Marie, the woman smirked as she turned around and let the dress begin to fall until it caught at her shapely hips and right there in the same spot as Zelda’s the little soulmate mark. Reaching out and touching the crescent moon Zelda felt little currents run through her body, Marie turned and guided Zelda up from her chair the top half of her body still exposed.

“Don’t worry, Ma Cherie the door is locked I took précautions.” The grin on Marie’s face caused Zelda to laugh and pull the woman closer to her.

“Marie?”

“Oui.”

“You don’t mind that I am your soulmate, I know I am not much to look at and I am older and….” A finger gently touched her lips then moved so a hand was cupping her cheek.

“Ecoutez to me, Zelda Spellman. You are the most belle woman I have ever met, and I like you older than me even if it is just by a little.” Marie chuckled softly as she softly ran her thumb along Zelda’s cheek.

“A little, a hundred years is not a little.”

“We are witch women; a hundred years is like ten mortal years so see not that much. Now are you going m’embrasser or ignore the fact that I am half naked in front of you?”

Zelda knew the answer and answered quickly. “Je t'embrasse, je t'embrasse très certainement.”

The two women laughed as their lips met and they both felt the little tingles at their soulmate marks, Marie waved her hand causing the fire place to come alive and with another flick of her wrist blankets and pillows littered the floor just as the two women collapsed on top of the pile. For the first time in a long time Zelda didn’t worry about anything, she just let herself be fully in the moment with Marie. Later on, the two women laid in each other’s arms curled up in front of the fire, it soon dawned on Zelda that nobody had even dared knock on the door and it had been many hours.

“No one has come to the office.”

“I may have sent a little request to your sister for her to take care of things since you seemed to not be feeling well.” Zelda laughed loudly then looked at Marie who was smiling brightly at her, pushing Marie onto her back garnering a quirked eyebrow at the motion causing Zelda to blush.

“In that case we might as well make the most use out of the privacy we have been given.” Chuckling Marie laid her hands-on Zelda’s hips and scratched them lighting eliciting a moan from Zelda’s lips as the two women begun to make more use of the privacy they had been given.

That night as Zelda walked home with Marie escorting her Zelda felt lighter, freer almost. At the door Marie kissed her cheek and went to leave once she opened the door and stepped inside the house, Zelda stuck out a hand and stopped Marie she didn’t want to be separated from her. “Don’t go?”

The soft smile on Marie’s face told Zelda so much. “Never, Ma Cherie.” With that Marie stepped inside the house and into Zelda’s waiting arms, they were both finally home.


	3. First Dates and Deadly Allergies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright this was a prompt from Amy, Zarie where Marie brings Zelda flowers and she happens to be allergic...we were both wanting some humor in this but sadly I don't think I deliver to strongly on that front mostly because right now I have a lot going on with my family health wise so my mind isn't working to much on humor but I tried so fingers crossed it is good!  
> Here it is Amy!

Looking at the bouquet in her hands Marie smiled, she was finally taking Zelda out on a date granted it was just going to be a moonlit picnic but still a date none the less. She hoped the flowers were a good choice she really didn’t know which flowers Zelda liked, of course Zelda was always a mystery on what she did like. The did nots were easy to figure out Zelda would not hide if something was not to her liking with a venomous snap, of course it had been a bit since Marie had been on the receiving end of that lashing. Walking up to the house Marie was happy she had found the fresh growing lavender in the woods of course she would have preferred bringing Zelda another flower, but it was the best she could do on short notice, smiling Marie rang the bell and waited.

She could hear movement insides the house and then the sounds of Zelda’s heels then the door opening to the site of Zelda wearing a rather form fitting green dress, clearing her throat Marie smiled and begun to pull the flowers out from behind her back. “Sorry, for being a minute late. I realized I did not have flowers for you and found these just growing wild in the forest.”

Zelda smiled and took the flowers, Marie noticed she didn’t smell them it was fresh lavender so perhaps that was why it was already. “Thank you, Marie um I should put these in water.”

“Nonsense, you can bring them along we can have them with our picnic.” Marie smiled and lifted up the basket she had prepared, Zelda cleared her throat and nodded.

Stepping aside so Zelda can close the door Marie smiled at the woman as she turned around, taking ahold of Zelda’s free hand she begun to guide her into the forest. She had spotted a small clearing the other day and wanted to take Zelda there since the moon would be in perfect view, Zelda cleared her throat again and Marie turned waiting for Zelda to speak when she didn’t Marie grew confused.

“Ma Cherie, do you not like the idea of a picnic?”

“No, I do. Why do you ask?”

“You cleared your throat you usually speak soon afterwards.”

Zelda just shrugged and cleared her throat again, the woman seemed off to Marie but Zelda was never one to share letting it go Marie continued to lead. Coming upon the clearing she smiled and took out the blanket and laid it down, sitting down Marie begun to take out the food and drinks. Zelda soon followed setting the flowers down a good ways away from her, catching this Marie stored the information. Maybe Zelda did not like flowers?

Setting the food down and distributing it Marie was happy she had spoken with Hilda; she had found out what foods Zelda liked and was happy the woman didn’t have any food allergies. Granted she just had an eversion for most vegetables but all of Hilda’s recipes worked vegetables in so the woman wouldn’t know. Looking up and smiling at Zelda she couldn’t help but notice Zelda was just looking down at the food, picking up the plate that had her food Marie felt a wave of sadness hit her. Had she done something wrong?

“I hope you do not mind Ma Cherie I asked Hilda what foods you liked and if you were allergic to any particular food, did I make the food wrong?” Zelda looked up at her tears in her eyes which were turning bloodshot, hearing the woman clear her throat Marie started to realize something was seriously wrong.

Setting her plate down Marie moved so she was next to Zelda, listening Marie heard a wheezing coming from the woman. She had been concerned before but now, waving her hand everything went back into the basket as Marie begun to mutter the spell to teleport them. Landing in the Spellman home Marie caught Zelda as the woman collapsed holding her throat, what happened?

“Hilda!” Marie yelled as Zelda’s gasps turned shallow her face turning a blue, Hilda came running from the kitchen.

Hilda took in Zelda’s appearance and instantly knew what was happening. “Do you have lavender on you?”

Squinting Marie nodded. “Yes, in the basket I picked some on my way.” Answering Hilda as she and the other woman helped Hilda stand and begun guiding her quickly to the kitchen.

“She is allergic to lavender.” Hilda spoke rapidly as she went towards a cabinet and pulled out an epi pen then went up to Zelda whose eyes widened, her head shaking clearly saying no. “Zelds, we both know this mortal medication is faster than the herbal one.” Before Zelda could move away Hilda had already pushed the needle in and was injecting the medication.

“Allergic to lavender, Ma Cherie why did you tell me?” Feeling her heart race, she could have killed the woman. Zelda’s eyes grew heavy, Hilda stepped up and nodded to start moving Zelda towards the parlor where they set her down carefully on the couch.

Once Zelda was down and asleep and starting to get color and normal breathing back the two women left the room and went back to the kitchen, Hilda begun moving in and out of the greenhouse. “I just don’t see why she didn’t tell me.”

Hilda smiled sadly at Marie before speaking, the whole time crushing ingredients with a mortar and pestle. “Zelds, well you know she doesn’t like to really talk about herself.” Marie knew this but not telling her about an allergy, that was just cruel.

“I understand Hilda, but an allergie why hide that?”

Another sad smile took Hilda’s face as she finished her crushing, setting the pestle down Hilda wiped her hands and sighed. “It is her story to tell, love even though the chances are next to impossible she will explain herself but with you she just might if you tread a little carefully, think of it like talking to a scared child. Give her time, my sister is a lot but she is worth it.”

Marie nodded, glancing at the clock she figured she should check on the woman in question. Stepping into the parlor Marie sat down on the coffee table and leaned over to check Zelda’s fever, smiling at the normal temperature and noticing the lack of blue coloring and hives on her. Removing her hand Zelda’s eyes fluttered open, confusion taking her face as she looked around then recognition. A Blush crept up Zelda’s neck as she sat up, Marie helping her so she didn’t get dizzy.

“Marie, I,”

“Before you go on I would like to speak, out?”

Nodding Zelda bit her lip and looked at Marie with fear, softly she took Zelda’s hands and held them allowing her thumbs to rub along them softly. “Ma Cherie, you don’t have to tell me why you did not tell me but I am not him. If there is something that can cause you…nuire then I want to know, no matter what. I am here Ma Cherie, I am not going anywhere.” Pausing Marie looked down at their hands, feeling Zelda’s hands tremble Marie lifted them and kissed each hand, then brought them towards her chest and held them securely so Zelda could feel her heart beating.

“You tell me in your own time, if it is cinq minutes or cinquante ans I will be ready to listen.” Marie watched as a flood gate opened and Zelda nodded as tears fell rapidly from her face, moving from the table Marie went to the couch and held Zelda closely not letting her go. So focused on consoling Zelda she didn’t notice Hilda close the doors softly and smiling at the two women, Marie finally noticed after a few minutes passed. Shifting slightly waking Zelda up again, looking into one another’s eyes Marie knew she would do anything for Zelda Spellman.

“I was frightened you would see it as a weakness, and use it against me.”

“Non Ma Cherie, I would never.”

“I know, I’m sorry I doubted you.”

Shaking her head Marie cupped Zelda’s cheek and kissed her lightly. “Apology not required, Ma Cherie. I take you as you are.”

Smiling Zelda nodded at her, closing the distance again they fell into a gentle kiss that calmed both women.


	4. Let Me Care For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MissSensitive gave me the prompt of soft smut spellwell, well I believe I deliver on the Spellwell (happily) and I know I deliver on the soft...tell me smut wise how I did. Honestly when it is sweet and fluffy moments I didn't get to...smut smut with them. Does that make sense? Ah, probably not but again I tried today I really did and that is what matters...right...*Shrug*   
> Also, I wrote this in like thirty minutes after walking my dog so...

Mary looked around her house with a nervous glint in her eyes, the fireplace was burning. Check. Walking over and picking up the box of matches from the mantel she begun to light individual candles. Check. Once completed taking a look at the clock Mary ran into the kitchen and started taking the food off the stove and out of the oven, plating everything up to as near perfect as she could. Check. Releasing a shaky breath, she eyed the clock one more time, she had just a few more minutes. Running to her room Mary checked herself in her mirror, she didn’t dress as glamorously as her girlfriend but tonight she did. The dress clung to her curves, her hair was down and curled she had even put on some makeup. Check.

Running her hands down the dress Mary tried to calm her nerves, she hoped beyond all hope that tonight went well. She didn’t have concerns about it being good, she knew that but what if she wasn’t good, she had no experience when it came to sex. Gulping Mary tried to even out her breathing, she could do this she wanted to do this. The sound of the doorbell pulled Mary from her thoughts, here goes nothing.

Opening the door Mary smiled a blush creeping up her neck and cheeks at the look that Zelda was giving her. “Mary, where did you get that dress?”

Ushering Zelda inside and taking her coat Mary smiled slightly, she had hoped for a positive reaction. “I actually went out and bought it the other day, do you like it?”

Putting up the coat Mary turned and looked at the red headed woman who seemed to be completely overwhelmed. “Are you okay?” Mary stepped closed to Zelda who immediately took a step back.

“Mary, I know you are wanting to wait for the right time and I respect that but you in this dress I am going to ask that you change into something else.”

Biting her lip Mary tried to hold back the smile but decided not to, smiling Mary closed the gap between her and Zelda and kissed her lightly. She could feel Zelda trying to keep her hands off of her, that wouldn’t do. “Zelda, there is a reason why I bought a new dress and have went about this whole extravagant set up here.”

Waving her arm around the room, Mary watched as Zelda took in her surroundings and the realization of what everything meant started taking over the woman’s features. “Mary, are you sure?”

“I have never been surer about anything; I love you and I want to be with you more than I have ever wanted to be with anyone.”

The moment Mary stopped talking Zelda was kissing her and holding her tightly, falling into the kiss Mary forgot all about the dinner she had made. Breaking the kiss Mary took ahold of Zelda’s hands and started leading her towards her bedroom, Zelda had stayed over plenty of times but she had still been respectful of Mary needing time. The woman gave off such a hard exterior but internal the woman soft like a cool breeze on a Summer day, smiling Mary turned around and moved her hair looking at Zelda silently asking for her to unzip the dress.

Zelda smiled and stepped up behind her and placed a delicate kiss on her shoulder and neck before unzipping the layer of clothing, shivering at the contact Mary felt the nerves begin to build up she was terrified but she wanted this. For the first time she wanted to feel someone’s skin on hers, wanted feel that last thread of intimate connection that everyone craves. It wasn’t until Zelda Spellman walked into her life that Mary even thought about sex, when she was younger, she thought it was because she wanted to wait till marriage. It wasn’t until a few years ago she thought she was asexual; she still thinks she is but when Zelda kisses her she craves more.

Another kiss this time at the center of her back breaks Mary from her thoughts and a gasp to slip from her lips, Zelda was so different from her the woman was the epitome of what sex would be if it were a person. Maybe that is why Mary wants so much more, the woman was a succubus? Feeling another kiss Mary tilted her head down, how was she already feeling like this? Watching as her dress was not down to the ground, she took a step at a time out and watched as Zelda set it down on her dress so it wouldn’t wrinkle.

Turning Mary watched as Zelda walked back towards her, green eyes wondered around her body. Gulping Mary felt self-conscious, she had always been on the thinner side not too many curves. Crossing her arms, she could stop the fear that Zelda would reject her, Zelda’s hands on her arms that begun to slowly move them from their position. “You are stunning, never have I seen a more beautiful sight.”

Blushing Mary looked at Zelda and couldn’t stop her heart from racing, her hands trembled as she turned Zelda around and begun unzipping her dress. She wanted to make Zelda feel good but she didn’t know how, she had read somewhere that said do what you liked but she didn’t know what she liked. Maybe Zelda was doing what she herself liked, thinking that Marie continued to slowly unzip the dress. Once the back came open Mary gulped and leaned forward and softly kissed where Zelda’s neck ended and her back begun, hearing the woman gasp told Mary she was doing well.

From there Mary couldn’t tell you what she did with Zelda’s dress because the moment she turned around everything came to a screeching halt for Mary, the woman was stunning even with the scars that littered her body. Looking up Mary could now see Zelda’s insecurities flashing before her eyes, Mary wasn’t going to be Zelda’s first by a long shot but she was the first-person Zelda has been with since her ex-husband. He was far from a gentle lover; Zelda hadn’t said much about it but Mary had heard enough to piece it together. Closing the gap Mary pulled Zelda in and kissed her deeply, the woman’s skin against hers lit a fire in Mary and soon she found she wanted more.

Guiding Zelda towards the bed to only stop as Zelda lightly pushed Mary away and instead guided her to sitting down with her, Zelda wrapped an arm around her while the other ran its way through her hair as they kissed again. “Is this okay?” Mary heard Zelda ask as the kiss broke, realizing that Zelda had unhooked her bra and was slipping it off of her. Nodding Mary shivered when the air hit her bare chest, Zelda dropped the bra to the ground then lightly pressed a hand onto Mary’s chest and pushed her down onto the bed.

Feeling her heart beat fast Mary took a deep breath and released it slowly, Zelda leaned over and kissed Mary’s neck gently and begun kissing lower and lower. She was overwhelmed by all of the sensations coursing through her body, she never knew she could feel anything like this. Gasping as Zelda’s mouth clasped around one her nipples Mary felt her body tremble, throwing her head back and closing her eyes Mary just let herself feel in the moment. And feel she did, Zelda’s hands mouth, tongue, lips everything, when Zelda’s mouth landed where no one had ever touched before Mary’s eyes opened wide.

“Zelda…yes…oh…” Mary moaned as Zelda’s mouth moved over every sensitive part of her, feeling her back arching and her hips moving Mary couldn’t stop her reactions it felt better than anything she had ever felt in her entire life. Trying to focus on what Zelda was doing so she could do it as well she found it a losing battle as another ripple ran through her bottle, she felt her body building up.

“I…Zelda…” Mary tried to speak but soon felt her entire body explode as she screamed grabbing the pillow above her head Mary grasped onto as her whole body became overwhelmed.

Little spasms shot through her legs and body as she felt her body coming down from the orgasm, chuckling Mary opened her eyes and smiled at Zelda who was now looking down at her with a smile. Releasing her grasp from the pillow Mary reached up and pulled Zelda down towards her and kissed her deeply, moving her body so she could reciprocate to only feel Zelda’s hands pin her hips down. “Zelda?”

“Darling, tonight it is about you don’t worry about me.”

“But…” Zelda kissed her lightly then broke the kiss and ran her thumb softly across Mary’s kiss swollen lips.

“I wish someone had carried enough about me when it was my first time, let me care about you.”

Nodding Mary let the little tears escape from her eyes as Zelda ran a hand along her side and hip, smiling Mary figured there was always tomorrow and the next day to see if she could make Zelda scream like she had done with her.


	5. Somewhere Along the Way, I Fell In Love With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> badmoonwardwell requested fake relationship Madam Spellman so here it is, short and sweet but to the point these ladies don't want to beat around the bush...well they do but only for a short while. I've never actually written this trope before so it was a...learning experience. Hope it is good!

She could hear her before she was even within Zelda’s sight, groaning Zelda smiled with her most fake smile as Lilith walked in. “Spellman.”

Rolling her eyes Zelda replied. “Wardwell, what are you doing on this side of the university?”

“Oh, just walking around.”

Before Zelda could speak Faustus walked in, lucky her two people she hated both in the same room. “Faustus.”

“Aw, Zelda just who I was looking for I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me this evening. “Gulping Zelda’s eyes widened, he had her against a wall he knew that she would agree out of nicety since someone else was in the room unless.

“Sorry, Faustus I can’t Lilith and I are having dinner tonight had it planned for a while.”

Lilith looked at her with a glare behind Faustus back, as the man turned, she gave her a pleading look. Instantly Lilith blinked and smiled at Faustus a reply on her lips. “Yes, I asked her last week actually been asking for a while I think I finally wore her down after the third time.” Hiding her smirk everyone knew Faustus had been trying to get with Zelda again for months, Lilith’s response was a clear insult and its amused Zelda to hear and see.

Faustus cleared his throat and nodded. “I see, well you ladies have a lovely dinner I look forward to hearing all about the restaurant.” He walked off with a smirk, shit.

“I’m choosing the restaurant!” And with that Lilith started walking out of the classroom, groaning Zelda grabbed her things and left.

Surprisingly to Zelda the restaurant had a very sleek and modern atmosphere, it certainly wasn’t a cheap restaurant. “You want to eat here?”

“Not really no, but it is the hot new place in the area if we are going to tell Faustus about somewhere, we are dining well might as well be here. Lucky, for you I had these reservations for a while.”

Before Zelda could speak the waitress arrived with their food for the evening, apparently you didn’t get a choice in your meal the only time you could change something is if it was for an allergy. “How do you know I don’t have any allergies?”

Picking up her fork Zelda started to take a bite of the little food on her plate, Lilith had just finished swallowing her first bite. “Well, we have worked together for five years in that time there have been employee functions that have involved food.”

“And you paid attention?” Taking a drink of her wine Zelda looked at Lilith with confusion.

“Not particularly, but you never waved something off of any of your orders siting allergies at least none of the big ones.”

Nodding Zelda took the second and final bite and was grateful when she saw the waitress coming with the second plate, she liked fine dining but not like this. The two women remained silent but by the time the seventh plate of tiny food came by Lilith laughed, struggling to contain it. “Alright, I have to say it.”

Zelda took the singular bite of food and glanced around the restaurant before letting her eyes fall on Lilith. “This is complete shite; we have five more plates of this I feel like I haven’t even scratched the surface of my hunger.”

Laughing as well Zelda couldn’t hold back especially upon eyeing the eighth plate, by the end of plate twelve Lilith passed her card to the waitress before the girl could speak. “I put us in this situation I could have paid.”

“Again, I had these reservations for a while so might as well pay. And besides I had already paid for the food, the drinks you pay for at the time of the dinner.” Nodding Zelda finished her wine and watched as Lilith stood and put on her leather jacket and grabbed her purse, doing the same with her own coat and purse Zelda followed Lilith out. Going to speak but stopping as Lilith took ahold of her arm, soon Lilith’s hand was holding hers and pulling her along the busy street filled with students from the university.

Coming to a stop as Lilith opened a door before being pulled inside and motioned to sit down in a booth, eyeing the place Zelda became confused as to why they were in a diner. Lilith was practically standing as she looked around before spotting someone, a girl that Zelda recognized from one of her classes came up and smiled upon seeing her. Then smiled wider upon seeing her with Lilith, Zelda didn’t understand why that seemed to amuse the young woman.

“Hi, Betty I need my usual please because I just had a terrible fine dining experience that left me starving.”

The young blonde woman laughed and looked over at Zelda. “What can I get for you Professor Spellman.”

“Um, you know what I will have whatever Lilith is having.”

“Coming right up!”

The girl turned on her heel, her pony tail bopping the whole way. Looking at Lilith who had a smile on her face Zelda quirked an eyebrow at her. “I was hungry and you seemed to be as pleased as I was, I knew this place wasn’t to far so why not at least get food and be full afterwards.”

As the two women sat silently Zelda watched as Lilith looked like she wanted to say something but then stopped and smiled at the young girl as she brought two vanilla milkshakes, after that Lilith mostly drank the milkshake. Thinking about its Zelda realized that Lilith seemed nervous in a way, but lost the thought upon taking a drink of the milkshake it was wonderful. The cheeseburger however, was to die for Zelda wanted to eat the whole thing but decided to save half. Lilith however ate her entire burger along with the French fries and her milkshake, again Lilith paid before Zelda could even reach for her purse.

Once to their cars Zelda went to speak but stopped as Lilith walked off. “See you tomorrow, Spellman. We will tell him about the fine dining place being fives stars!” She was gone and Zelda felt; sad. They hadn’t talked much but it wasn’t terrible being around Lilith which surprised Zelda she always seemed to dread whenever she spotted the woman, sighing and getting into her car and going home. As Zelda drove, she realized she only really dreaded Lilith coming around because she would always be so blunt, thinking about it though Zelda didn’t mind it she hated when people beat around the bush.

The next day Faustus did ask about the dinner and Zelda told him it was wonderful and that the restaurant was going to be a Michelin star restaurant in no time, he left with a sour look. Lilith hadn’t spoken to Zelda since and now a week had passed, stepping into the large room Zelda sighed she hated having to kiss board members asses. Immediately going to the bar and stopping upon Lilith taking a drink Zelda released a shaky breath and smiled at the woman, who saluted her drink before taking another large gulp.

“Uh oh…”

“What?”

“Your boyfriend.”

“Ugh.”

“Its alright.” Blinking Zelda paused as Lilith wrapped and arm around her and turned her around and brought her closer to her hip. “Faustus, didn’t think you would show up to this soiree with your busy schedule.”

Faustus forced a smile. “Yes, well have to try and get money for department and not for yours.”

“Ha!” Lilith fake laughed and smiled predatorily at the man, Zelda looked between them and couldn’t help but move closer to Lilith who tightened her hold. Faustus reached over and took one of the scotches and walked off without a goodbye, Lilith released Zelda’s hip and turned towards the bar downing her drink in one gulp. Setting it down loudly Lilith walked off, blinking Zelda polished off her glass and followed after Lilith. Coming to a stop and looking around she either went straight into the garden area or made a left and right, nodding Zelda went into the garden.

Passing the sign and rolling her eyes at what it said, ‘Garden of Eden.’ Shaking her head Zelda walked through the maze of trees and plants, before stopping at the sight of Lilith sitting on a bench in front of a fountain. Walking over and sitting down Zelda remained quiet not wanting to completely spook the woman, a few minutes passed then Zelda spoke.

“So why do you hate Faustus so much?”

Lilith chuckled and revealed a bottle of whiskey she had hidden. “Where?”

“I was a delinquent in my youth.” Lilith chuckled as she opened the bottle and took a drink before passing it to Zelda who took a large gulp as well. “Faustus is friends with my ex-husband, the abusive piece of shit.”

Releasing a shaky breath Zelda sat frozen. “Oh.”

“Yeah, after Lucifer and I split it was not long after Faustus started teaching here.” Zelda remembered that time, Lilith had been married apparently it had been a horrible divorce. And it was the following year Faustus started teaching at the University, Lilith’s entire personality changed when he arrived and that was when she started disliking the woman.

“Do you think your ex will…”

“Oh yeah!” Lilith took the bottle from Zelda’s hands and took a large gulp. “I’m sure Faustus told him we went to dinner and then this, it is only a matter of time.”

Two weeks later and Zelda awoke to the sound of her phone ringing, picking up her cellphone and answering it without checking. “Hello.” Clearing her throat of sleep Zelda listened for whoever was on the other line to speak.

“Zelda?”

“Lilith, it’s four in the morning.”

“Yeah, sorry listen um could you come with me to this party tonight. Lucifer is going to be there and if I show up alone, he will see it as an invitation and…”

“I’ll do it.”

“Oh, right okay um dress like it is one of our fundraiser things and I will pick you up at five.” Before Zelda could reply Lilith hung up, wonderful Zelda thought as she tossed her phone back onto her nightstand and went back to sleep.

Five o’clock rolled around and Zelda couldn’t help but feel relieved when the knock sounded through the house, Hilda was getting on her last nerve. Sliding on her heels Zelda opened the door and gasped, Lilith was wearing a tight red, strapless dress that clung to her curves like a glove on a hand. “Ready to go?”

“Yes.” Nodding Zelda grabbed her things and stepped out of the house.

The dinner was boring Zelda played her part though standing by Lilith, happy that she had worn her black dress that had a red sash on it. The little splash of red on it helped drive home that her and Lilith were there together it was rather coincidental. As the night wore there were a few times she caught Lilith glancing at a tall man with dark brown hair. It must be Lucifer, when she spotted him walking over Zelda wrapped an arm around Lilith’s waist pulling her in closely. “Nine o’clock.” Zelda whispered taking a drink of her champagne, Lilith nodded and maintained her smile with the group they were speaking to even once Lucifer walked up.

Once the group dispensed Lucifer smiled at Lilith then between, the two women. “Lilith.”

“Lucifer.”

“I didn’t think you would show up.” The with someone part not needing to be said.

“Well, I figured why not especially when I have such a beautiful woman on my arm.” Lilith smiled as she wrapped an arm around Zelda and kissed her on the cheek, Zelda smiled brightly not wanting to let her surprise be seen so she lifted her champagne and drank the rest of it.

Glancing at Lilith’s empty glass in her hand Zelda decided to give them an out. “Darling, both of our glasses are empty why don’t we get our refills while we still can?”

Smiling Lilith nodded and smiled at Lucifer. “Enjoy the dinner.”

Walking off Zelda held onto Lilith’s hand tightly and only let go once they reached the bar. “How were you married to him?”

“Can I say I was drunk?”

Laughing Zelda nodded with Lilith laughing right next to her, it was going to be a long night. Lilith drove Zelda home and walked her to the door, silence suffocated both women as they stood in the doorway looking at each other. “Zelda?”

“Yes.”

“When I came to your office the other day,” Lilith paused and looked at Zelda with a look of deep fear, worried Zelda stood up straighter. “I had come to your office because I was wanting to ask if you would go out to dinner with me.”

“Oh, the restaurant that’s why they already had two of the meals ready.”

Nodding Lilith looked down at her hands and begun messing with her nails, it was a nervous tick that Zelda was finding endearing. “If this is just for show in front of Faustus and my ex then I get it but…” Zelda stepped forward and cupped Lilith’s cheeks and tilted her head up stopping her sentence from going further and closing the gap, Zelda kissed the woman in front of her. Hands pulled her in closer as the kiss deepened and everything slid away.

Breaking the kiss Zelda spoke honestly. “It isn’t just for show, I will admit before that day I found you completely annoying but then when we were at the diner I…I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while.”

“Good.” Lilith chuckled followed by Zelda the two women looked at each other, blushes on their cheeks.

“So, I’m counting this as the fourth date and…”

“Fourth!”

“Yeah, dinner at the fancy place then second dinner at the diner. And the fundraiser and tonight.”

Zelda laughed and shook her head. “The fundraiser we ran into each other so it doesn’t count!”

“Alright, then it is the third date which means you should ask me inside for coffee.” The playful smirk on Lilith’s face caused Zelda to pause, smiling Zelda begun to blush. Lilith was good, or bad Zelda didn’t know but she was finding she wanted to find out.

Stepping into her house Zelda turned and smiled at Lilith, one hand on the door handle. “Would you like to come inside for some coffee?”

Pushing off of the doorway Lilith took the three steps up to Zelda and took ahold of the door and pushed it closed. “I would love some coffee.” Lips met fiercely just as the door slammed shut.


End file.
